A Trip Down Under
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: Harm fights with Mac and they come to an understanding.
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**Trip Down Under**_

Author: rooster dawn

Rating: G

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Boomerang I & II

Summary: Harm fights with Mac and they come to an understanding.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed_

_part 1_

8 Jan 00

Brumby's House

Australia

Brumby was sitting out on his back porch. He had come up with a wonderful plan to spend time with Sarah. An Australian sailor had been accused of murdering an American sailor twenty five years ago.

They had finally found the man responsible for the murder. The government of Australia would request a JAG representative to be sent as an observer to the trial. The sailor accused of murdering the American sailor told the government he was the American sailor.

The victim was an Australian sailor who had been accused of killing the American. That meant the body that was buried in the U.S. twenty five years ago would have to be exhumed and returned to Australia.

He would contact JAG next week and talk to the Admiral. He would request the Admiral to send Harm and Bud to observe the trial of the Australian sailor accused of the murder. Sarah wouldn't be involved.

After Harm and Bud left for Australia he would call the Admiral about the mistaken identities. The body that was sent to the US would have to be returned to Australia.

Sarah would want to accompany the body back. He then would arrange to have Harm and Bud some place else when she arrived in Australia. Since she wasn't involved with the defense, she could spend time with him.

It was a perfect plan. And if everything worked out right he would take her out to dinner and ask her to marry him.

11 Jan 00

JAG Headquarters

The Admiral called Harm and Bud into his office. He told them about the murder of an American sailor during the Vietnam War. They finally found the murderer.

"Commander, it seems that the Australian authorities have found an AWOL sailor who killed an American sailor twenty five years ago. They want someone to attend the trial." informed the Admiral"Yes Sir." replied Harm"You and the Lieutenant will represent the US Navy. Stay out of trouble Commander." ordered the Admiral."Yes Sir." replied Harm.

He decided to send Harm and Bud to Australia as requested by Commander Brumby who was representing the government.

When Sarah found out she was very disappointed not to be going along with Harm and Bud. It was the dead of winter in D.C. and she had a miserable cold. She would have like to have gone somewhere nice and warm.

13 Jan 00

Sidney, Australia

Two days later Harm and Bud arrived in Australia. They were supposed to observe the trial. They were told of the mistaken identity of the man and now would be in need of defense attorneys from Jag lawyers.

"He's an American Sailor Bugme. We have the right to prosecute him." declared Harm.

"The Victim was an Australian sailor. The crime was committed here. He will be tried here." argued Mic slurring half the words.

"We'll see about that." replied Harm.

A call was put into the Admiral. The Admiral agreed with Mic. The trial would be conducted in Australia.

They needed the body of mistaken sailor to be exhumed and returned to Australia for burial. Sarah volunteered and was assigned the duty of escorting the body back to Australia.

15 Jan 00

Sidney Airport

When Harm and Bud went to interview the sailor, they were told he had been transferred to a prison about an hour away. They could see the sailor at 1400 hours 15 Jan. Meanwhile Sarah was scheduled to arrive at 1330 hours 15 Jan.

When Sarah arrived in Australia she was disappointed not to see Harm waiting to greet her. Anytime they were away from Jag things were always better between them. Harm was more attentive to her needs and seemed to be emotionally closer.

She thought the time away from Jag would give them the chance to get the closeness back that they once shared before he left to return to the fleet and fly tomcats.

Instead She saw Brumby standing there with his shit-eating grin on his face. She wondered what he was doing there. He was standing next to a mud covered all terrain vehicle. She wondered where he was taking her. She walked over to Brumby.

"What are you doing here Mic? Where are Harm and Bud?" asked Sarah.

"They are at the prison interviewing the sailor. It was the only time they could see him. Let me take your bags and get you settled in your quarters." requested Mic.

"Okay." sighed Sarah.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" asked Mic.

"Yeah, I guess I could do with something to eat. It's been over twelve hours since I last ate." responded Sarah.

"We can go to the beach after we eat and get some sun." smiled Mic.

"Okay." said Sarah.

After Sarah change her clothes they went to a small diner overlooking the beach for something to eat. After they were finished eating Brumby took Sarah to the beach.

"Aren't you going to take off your top?" teased Mic.

"I wasn't planning on it. Why?" asked Sarah.

"This is a one piece bathing suit beach Sarah. Though it is okay if you don't want to. But when in Rome, do as in Rome." pleaded Mic.

"You are a sly devil aren't you Mic. I don't do things just because everyone else does it." smiled Sarah as she blushed. "You should know that Mic."

Several hours later Harm and Bud returned from visiting the sailor. They stopped at a bar on the beach to get a beer. Bud noticed that all the women were topless. Then he noticed a familiar face.

"Sir, I think I see someone we know." wailed Bud.

"I'm sure you do Bud." smiled an amuse Harm.

"Sir, It's Colonel MacKenzie." whined Bud.

"You're right Bud. It is Colonel MacKenzie. And she is with Bugme." said an upset Harm.

They walked over to the edge of the beach. Harm was a little shock seeing Sarah sitting there without her top on. But he was even angrier that she was there with Bugme. What was she doing here with that weasel? Sarah saw them at the edge of the beach. She got up and went over to Harm and Bud.

"Hello Harm. It's really beautiful here. And it's so nice and warm." smiled Sarah.

"Hi Sarah, What are you doing here?" asked a concerned Harm.

"I escorted the body back to Australia." smiled Sarah.

"I mean what are you doing here topless with Bugme? You wouldn't do that for me, would you?"

"Well when I arrived here at the airport you weren't here to greet me. I'm here with Mic because he asked me. Are you requesting me to go topless for you Harmon? Do you want me to?" asked Sarah.

Sarah gave Harm one of her special upturn lip smile that Harm loved so much to see. She was amused to see the reaction on Harm's face when he couldn't reply to her queries.

Harm was flustered. Sarah had caught him off guard. He hadn't expected her to be so candid and provocative. He liked it, but didn't know how to deal with it.

"Maybe we can talk about it later Sarah." mumbled Harm.

"Anything you say fly boy. I'm looking forward to it." smiled Sarah.

Later that night Harm took Sarah out to dinner. They had a wonderful meal. They didn't talk much. Harm was totally absorbed looking at Sarah. She was dress very nice.

Harm knew she was beautiful, but it always amazed him how beautiful she really was when she was out of uniform. After dinner they went out on deck of the ferry. Sarah was beaming.

She was away from the DC winter, in nice warm weather of Australia. She was feeling no ill effects of the nasty cold she had been suffering from all week.

It was a beautiful night and she was with the man she loved. They were far away from Jag and everyone they knew. Maybe they could explore their feelings for each other tonight.

"This is the bridge where they filmed From Here to Eternity." Harm informed Sarah as he looked up at the bridge.

"That nice Harm, we are 10,000 miles from Jag. Can't we talk about something more important." asked Sarah.

"Like what Sarah?" asked Harm.

"Couldn't we talk about exploring a new level to our relationship." asked Sarah.

She knew she was venturing into new territory, but she loved Harm and wanted more from him. She wanted Harm to love her. She needed to find out if he did.

"What do you mean Sarah?" asked Harm. He was not sure where this conversation was going.

"I have notice that our friendship has finally gotten back to where it was before you left to go flying tomcats. Am I right Harm?" asked Sarah.

"I would have to agree with you Sarah. I actually think that we have even gotten closer the last few weeks." replied Harm.

"I agree. That is why I think we should explore our feelings for each other while we're here in Australia. No one would know." hoped Sarah.

"We would know. We have regulations Sarah. No matter where in the world we are, we should respect those regulations. Even if there weren't any regulations against seeing each other I'm not ready yet." wailed an uneasy Harm.

"You are only using the regulations as an excuse Harm. Those regulations are only meant for men and women serving aboard ships together during times of war in a combat situation.

They weren't designed to stop two people who truly love each other from getting together and having a relationship Harm." cried Sarah.

"That maybe true but ... " started Harm before Sarah interrupted.

"Harm, there is no buts, it hurts me to keep seeing you have loving relationships with other women, having the type of relationship with them that I want to have with you.

Knowing that you love me as much as I love you, but you won't even consider having a loving relationship with me because you are afraid of commitment." wailed Sarah.

"You may be right Sarah. I'm not sure if I'm ready to make that kind of a commitment yet." responded Harm.

"Harm, I want to have a normal man woman relationship with you. Is that so wrong Harm?" asked Sarah tearfully.

"No it's not Sarah." replied Harm. He knew she was right, but he wasn't ready.

"Am I the only one you are this way with?" asked Sarah.

"Yes, if I was ready for a long-term relationship you would be the only one I would want to have one with. I don't want to ruin our friendship over some frivolous affair Sarah." replied Harm.

"I don't think it would be frivolous. I think we both want to explore our feelings for each other. How long do I have to wait for you to be ready Harm, eternity?" wailed Sarah.

"No, not eternity." replied a solemn Harm.

For the next couple of days Harm and Bud work on their case defending the sailor. At night Harm would have dinner with Sarah. They tried to behave as though nothing was wrong.

Harm wanted things to be the same as before they had their little talk, but Sarah was hurt. She put on a good face, but wished she was elsewhere. During this time Harm and Brumby were having verbal fights about what was best for Sarah. Particularly about who loved her more and who should have her.

"Harm, you know Sarah loves you. If you love her then tell her. But if you don't love her enough to commit to her then let her get on with her life. Stay out her life when it comes to her relationships with other men.

Let her see whomever she decides she wants to see. I love her and I could make her very happy if she would give me a chance. But that can only happen if you let her go." whined Mic.

"Whether I love her or not is immaterial here. The fact is you aren't good enough for her. You don't respect her as a person never less as a woman.

Sarah saw this in you the first time you open your mouth. She could never have a serious relationship with someone like you." sneered Harm.

What was wrong with this guy? Why couldn't he understand Sarah didn't like him? He was a pig. The man didn't respect women. They were only something for him to play with and toss away.

At this point they began to wrestle. Bud reached in to break them up, but Harm and Brumby were both throwing a punch at this point. Clueless, Bud took both punches in the jaw. His jaw was broken in several places.

When Harm and Brumby's superiors found out about the fight they were very upset. They were displeased with the unprofessional conduct of Harm and Brumby.

They had Harm and Brumby put into a close room. They were ordered to beat the heck out of each other until they hurt as much as Bud. The fight lasted about 30 minutes before they both were exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **_Trip Down Under_**

Author: _rooster dawn_

Rating: G

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Boomerang I & II

Summary: Harm fights with Mac and they come to an understanding.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed_

part 2

21 Jan 00

Courthouse

At the end of the week Harm won the trial. He got his client off from the murdered charge. Harm and Sarah were getting ready to leave the courtroom. They were going to go back to their quarters.

At this point Brumby decided to ask Sarah out to dinner. It would be his last chance to ask her to marry him. He needed to take advantage of the situation.

"Sarah, since this is your last night here in Sidney, may I take you out to dinner." asked Mic.

Sarah at this point was going to say no. She really didn't want to have anything more to do with Brumby. And despite Harm's rejection of moving their relationship forward to the next level, she wanted to be with him. But before she could say anything Harm responded.

"Why don't you give up Brumby, you always lose to me. You lose to me in court and you lose to me for Sarah's attention. Why do you keep it up? She doesn't want to go out with you or want your attention. Why don't you just stay away from her?" taunted Harm.

"But someday Harm you will lose. I only hope I'm there to see it." mumbled Mic.

Brumby was about to turn around and walk the other way. Meanwhile Sarah was getting upset. They were talking about her as if she wasn't there. She could take care of herself. She was more than capable of speaking her own mind.

Harm said he wasn't ready for a romantic relationship with me but he wants to keep me from seeing anyone else like a jealous boyfriend. I'll fix his six.

"Sure Mic I'll have dinner with you tonight." responded Mac.

"Thank you Sarah, I'll pick you up at 1900 hours." replied Mic.

Brumby took off. He was feeling very good about himself. He had finally gotten the best of Harm at last. He now had a chance to put his plan into action. If everything worked out right, Sarah would be his forever.

Harm was stunned. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He thought he had done Sarah a favor by putting Brumby in his place. What had he done? Again Sarah had surprised him and done the unexpected.

It was so out of character for her to do something just to spite him. They had always supported each other in public. Any disagreements were handled in private.

"Sarah, Why are you going out with that jerk? I thought you didn't like him." asked Harm.

"It's our last night here Harm. It's not like I'll ever see him again. Besides a lot of things changed between us after you left to go back to flying Harm.

I had to work with him a lot more and I got to know him better. He really isn't all that bad. Why Harmon, are you jealous of him?" asked Sarah.

"I'm not jealous. I just don't think he's right for you." replied Harm.

"Where have I heard that line before? Oh that's right. Harm's proverb 123 about men who want to date me, 'He's not good enough for you, there is only one man good enough for Sarah MacKenzie' as it has been written according to Harmon Rabb Jr.

Harm's proverb 146, He's the only right man for me, but he doesn't want to be with me." cried an angry Sarah.

"That's not true Sarah. I was only trying to take care of you Sarah." replied a defensive Harm.

"I can take care of myself Harm. You know that." wailed Mac.

Sarah turned away angrily with tears in her eyes as she left Harm behind in the courtroom. She didn't wait for a response. Harm was speechless. What had he done?

He had to talk to her. He had to explain, but he also knew he had to give her time to calm down. He would talk to her tomorrow. She would be more receptive. Everything could still be alright.

Later that night after dinner Brumby took Sarah outside onto the terrace to look at the stars. They exchange small talk about how different the stars were on this side of the world. He then took a ring out of his pocket.

"Sarah, I love you with all my heart. I want you to marry me and become my wife. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please Sarah, will you marry me?" begged Mic.

"I'm honor you would ask me to marry you Mic, but I'm sorry, but I can't marry you. I don't love you. You know I love Harm. It wouldn't be fair to you." Sarah tried to reason with Brumby.

Not to be denied Brumby pushed as hard as he could to convince her. He knew if Sarah left without his ring he would never have another chance. He knew he could win her over if she gave him a chance.

"I know you don't feel the same about me right now Sarah as I feel about you, but in time you could love me if you gave me a chance, if you were away from him. I want you to keep the ring.

Put it on your right hand for now. Each time you look down at it, it will remind you of how much I love you. And in time your love for me will grow the same as my love for you." pleaded Mic.

Mac was floored by his speech. She could see that Brumby really loved her and wanted her. Why couldn't Harm feel the same way? It would be so easy then.

But she didn't love Mic. She also didn't want to hurt Mic's feelings. Sarah agreed to wear the ring on her right hand. After she had been home for awhile she would send the ring back to him with her apologies.

22 Jan 00

Sidney airport

The next day everyone was at the airport. They were returning to the states after two weeks in Australia. The trial had lasted longer than expected and the Admiral needed his people back at Jag.

Brumby was at the airport to see Sarah off. He wanted to reinforce his conversation he had with Sarah the night before. He wanted to make sure she remembered that he loved her and to start the process of her loving him.

He gave her a deep kiss goodbye. Harm look back in disappointment when he saw this. He figured he messed up big time with Sarah. He thought Sarah was settling for Brumby.

Oh well there always was Renee. She was fun to be with. When Sarah caught up to Harm she was hiding her right hand behind her back. Harm had noticed the ring she was trying to hide and commented on it.

"What are you hiding behind your back Sarah?" asked Harm.

"Nothing Harm, Why?" asked Sarah.

"Is that an engagement ring you have on your hand? Isn't that ring supposed to be on your left hand?" inquired a disappointed Harm.

"It's a remembrance ring when it's worn on the right hand." explained Sarah. Though in reality she hoped that it would cause Harm to act.

"It sure looks like an engagement ring to me Sarah." replied Harm.

"It may look like one but it's not. Though Mic did say if I wanted to marry him all I had to do was move the ring over to my left hand. Then I would be engaged." smirked Sarah.

"Are you going to do it?" asked Harm.

"Why do you ask?" asked Sarah with a smile. She knew what Harm was doing. He was looking for information. He was looking to see where she stood in her relations with Brumby

"No reason Sarah, I'm just curious. I learned my lesson the other day not to tell you who you should see or love." responded Harm sullenly.

"I'm glad we have that settle. What did you do last night flyboy without me? Did you miss me?" asked Sarah. She was smiling as she teased Harm.

"I always miss you when you're not around Sarah. You know that." replied Harm with a smile. He didn't want to her to know he was disappointed.

They all boarded the plane together. Harm sat down in the seat next to Bud. He needed time to think about Sarah and the ring she was wearing. He needed to be away from Sarah while he did this.

But Sarah wasn't going to let Harm get away with avoiding her. They always sat together whenever they traveled on airplanes. She gave Bud a look and he got up without saying a word.

He knew something was going on between the Colonel and the Commander. and he had no intention of getting caught in the middle of their feud. He got up and sat down with the Admiral. God, he had to sit next to his CO for twenty hours. Nobody deserved that misery.

So Harm and Mac sat next to each other for the long flight back to the states. After an hour Sarah had fallen asleep. Her head was resting on Harm's shoulder. Some how she had managed to wrap her arm around his and was holding his hand.

Harm looked down at Sarah sleeping next to him. She looked so beautiful sleeping there. He only wished he could love her the way she deserved to be loved. But at this time in his life he wasn't able to. He needed more time to deal with his feelings.

24 Jan 00

LA airport

They landed in LA late the next day. There would be a layover until the next morning before they would be flying back to DC. Sarah asked Harm if they could fly down to San Diego to visit his mother, Trish while they were in California.

Sarah had talk to Trish many times over the last couple years on the phone since she and Harm had returned from Russia. They had become good friends. Mac could talk to Trish about anything.

Sarah liked Trish and wanted to talk to her about Harm. Trish was a good listener like Harm. Harm didn't like this idea. He wanted to get back to DC and away from everyone.

He was upset that Sarah was wearing Brumby's ring. Why did she want to go to La Jolla to see his mother? But what could he do? Harm agreed to take her to San Diego.

He received permission from the Admiral who told him to take an extra day. He knew it would be good for Harm to see his mother. He hoped that his two best people would work out what ever was going on between them.

Harm and Sarah flew to San Diego later that morning. Trish and Frank were there to pick Harm and Sarah up at the airport. Trish was so happy to see Harm there with Sarah.

She had hope that Harm had forgiven Sarah for not telling him she was married. She knew Harm was in love with Sarah. Why did he have to be so pig headed? He should just tell her he loves her and get married.

She wanted to have grand children before she was too old to enjoy them. They exchanged greeting before returning back to their house.

"Good afternoon Mom, Frank, how are you doing?" asked Harm.

"We are doing fine Harm and you?" replied his mother.

"Good Mom. I'll like to introduce you to Sarah MacKenzie." responded Harm with a smile.

"Good morning Trish, Frank. It's nice to see you." smiled Sarah.

"Hello Sarah, so this is your marine Harm." smiled Frank.

"Come on Frank, she's not my marine. I don't own her." laughed Harm.

"Funny, my uncle is the same way when I see him. He always asks me about my sailor that I found in the rose garden." chuckled Sarah.

"Good morning Sarah. I'm so happy to finally meet you. Harm has told me so many wonderful things about you. I feel like I already know you. Harm was right. You are beautiful." smiled Trish.

"Thank you Trish." blushed Sarah

After they arrived back at the house Sarah asked Trish if they could talk in private. She wanted to tell Trish what happened between her and Harm while they were in Australia. She was hurting and needed someone to talk to.

Trish sent Harm to the store with Frank to get some food for dinner. Over the next couple of hours Sarah explained to Trish how much she loved Harm. Mac told Trish how she tried to start a romantic interlude with Harm last week while they were in Australia.

She told Trish how he rejected the idea because it was against regulations, but even if there weren't any regulations he couldn't have a relationship with her because he wasn't ready to make that kind of a commitment.

Harm had told her that she was the only one he could ever commit to, but it wasn't the right time. He wasn't ready for a commitment. He also didn't want to wreck their working relationship because he didn't think he could give her the love she needed and deserved to have.

Trish explained to Sarah that Harm, despite his bravado and fierce competitiveness, had never had a lasting relationship with anyone before. The longest one was with Diane and he broke it off when it began to get too serious.

The fact she looked like Diane only added to the problem as he tried to figure out if he love her because she looked like Diane or because of who she really was.

He had the fear that he would lose the person he loved like he lost his father many years ago. He doesn't know how to be in a deep loving and everlasting relationship with anyone.

She encouraged Sarah to be patience. It wouldn't be too much longer. She had seen the changes in Harm since she had come into Harm life.

She told Sarah of the conversation she had with Harm after he got back from flying tomcats. He had missed her a lot. He had missed working with her and spending time with her in non-work related activities.

He hadn't realized how integral she had become in his life until after he left and she wasn't there with him. Trish knew Harm loved Sarah, but was just afraid of failing and losing the most important person in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **_Trip Down Under_**

Author: _rooster dawn_

Rating: G

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Boomerang I & II

Summary: Harm fights with Mac and they come to an understanding.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed_

__

part 3

Later that evening after dinner Sarah caught up to Harm on the beach. Harm was sitting on the beach looking up at the stars and watching the waves come up on shore.

Even though he never really liked Frank when he was growing up, he always loved being here on the beach. He could always come out here to think things over that were bothering him.

And what he was going through now with Sarah was as big as it got. He still didn't know what to do. He heard her walking over to him. He looked up and saw her approaching. She sat down beside him.

She wanted to talk to him about what happen in Australia. Harm wasn't ready to talk about it with her yet. He wanted to wait till they got back to DC. He just wanted to lay back and relax.

He just wanted to enjoy the beautiful evening with Sarah. For a couple of days he wanted to forget all about what had happen in Australia. But instead they had a big fight.

"Good evening Sailor. It's a beautiful night. Do you come here often?" asked Sarah with a smile.

"I come here every time I'm in port. It's a beautiful night. Would you like to join me Sarah?" replied Harm as he smiled back at her.

"I would enjoy joining you here under the stars." smiled Sarah.

"So what's up? Did you have a nice conversation with my mother?" asked Harm.

"Yes I did. I need to talk to you about the other night Harm." replied Sarah.

"Can't it wait Sarah? I'm not ready to talk about it. I need to unwind." begged Harm.

"I don't think it can wait Harm. I think we need to talk about it now." urged Sarah.

"I don't think there is anything to talk about. You have made your decision." replied an unhappy Harm.

"Come on Harm, what decision? You know we need to talk about the other night." demanded Sarah.

Harm was getting mad now. Why couldn't she let it rest for a couple of days?

"You lied to me Sarah. You ask me to explore our feelings for each other and then you go out and get engage to Bumblebee." yelled Harm.

"I'm not engaged to Mic." argued Sarah.

"I saw you kissing Bumblebee yesterday. That was the kind of kiss you give to someone you are engaged to. You lied to me Sarah. I don't know if I can continue to work with you. I don't know if I can trust you anymore." yelled Harm. He was so angry now he couldn't see straight.

Tears began to flow from her eyes. She was devastated. Harm's words were cutting deeply into her soul. The man she loved more then life itself was accusing her of loving another man.

He wouldn't listen to her. He wouldn't let her explain what happen. That she loved him not Mic.

"Please Harm, let me explain." cried Sarah.

"Your actions yesterday said it all Sarah. I don't want to hear anything you have to say about yesterday. All I want is to be left alone." demanded Harm.

"Harm, Please! I need to explain to you." pleaded Sarah.

"Go away Sarah." yelled Harm.

Harm turned away from her. Sarah started sobbing. She turned around and stood up. She ran down the beach sobbing. She ran for a while before she collapsed a couple miles later.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She sobbed uncontrollably. She was in so much pain. She felt like dying.

The man she loved had just rejected once her again. He didn't want to listen or work with her. She had counted on him for all the little things in her life.

He had helped her raise her self esteem so that she believed that she was deserving of the love of a good man. What was she going to do now? She didn't know if she could go on.

What would happen when they return to Jag in a couple of days? She only knew that if she couldn't work with Harm, she didn't want to be there.

Harm sat there thinking about what had just happened. All he had wanted to do was to spend a quiet evening on the beach with Sarah. To forget about what had happen in Australia until they got back to DC.

He was ashamed of himself. He had hurt the woman he loved very badly. It hadn't been his intention to do so, but he wasn't ready to deal with what had happen in Australia.

He knew they needed to talk about it, but he thought it could wait. He thought he would have at least a week to think about it before they would need to talk about it.

He had hoped to take her out to dinner, dance a little, and then talk. But once again she had caught him off guard and he wasn't prepared to deal with it. She had mature to be a take-charge woman while he was away.

He was usually the one who had to initiate talking about the issues that affected her or them. This was the third time in a week that she had taken the initiative. Again he wasn't ready for it.

He stood up and decided to go after her. He knew he had to beg for her forgiveness. He needed to tell her he didn't mean what he had said. That he wanted her in his life.

When he finally caught up to her he saw that she was still sobbing hard. He went over to her and knelt down. He tried to wrap his arm around her shoulder. She resisted at first before finally relenting.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know you were right. We do need to talk about what happen the other day. I just wasn't expecting to do it tonight.

I thought we could just enjoy being here together tonight, away from everybody and everything connected to JAG. I thought tonight could be a start towards what you wanted. To get a little closer as a man and woman, not just as friends.

I know I want to explore our feelings for each other someday. I thought we would talk about what happened last week when we got back to DC over dinner and dancing.

I just wanted to forget about what happen last week for a couple of days. I pride myself in being a true professional. I was anything but professional last week. I did a lot of things that I wasn't very proud of.

Like breaking poor Bud's jaw, fighting with Bugme, and saying no to you. I don't want to lose you Sarah. You are the most important person in the world to me. I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life. All I want is for you to be happy." whispered Harm.

Sarah had been sitting there quietly listening to what Harm had to say. She had stopped crying and was now leaning back into his arms as he held her. Harm was apologizing to her for hurting her.

She was starting to feel better. He didn't hate her after all. He still wanted her to be a part of his life. She turned around to look at him. Harm reached up to wipe the tears away.

"Do you really mean what you are saying Harm?" asked Sarah.

"Yes Sarah, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to act as though I had my head up my six. You hurt me the other day when you went out with Brumby. I wasn't ready to talk about it.

You caught me totally off guard last week. First I found you with Brumby topless. Then, you wanted to change our relationship. I wasn't expecting that from you.

I was focusing on the case I was working on. Beating Brumby one last time meant a lot to me. But you showed a side of yourself I wasn't ready for. Under normal circumstances I think I would have been more responsive to you.

I also thought I would have more then a couple of days to reflect upon our conversation. To try to understand why you were trying to push us to another level Sarah.

Usually I have to force you to open up and face your emotional needs. But this time you came to me expressing your needs to explore our feeling for each other.

I wasn't prepared for that so I didn't know how to deal with the changes that you were looking for. I like to be prepared before dealing with something so important to the both of us." responded an earnest Harm.

"I'm sorry for pushing so hard. But that's what you usually do with me when I don't want to talk about something." replied a determined Sarah.

"I know Sarah and normally you're right, but you usually would have been stewing about a problem for awhile before I would make you face it." smiled Harm.

"That's true." admitted Sarah.

"You see Sarah, after our conversation on the ferry, I felt really bad about how I handled our conversation. I don't think I explained my feelings very well.

But if you remember our conversation before I left to fly tomcats. I mentioned to you about getting together in five years to have a child together. I assumed that you understood what that meant.

That even though I loved you, I wasn't ready to settle down and have a family yet. But later that night while relaxing before I went to bed, I thought about where your life had taken you in the last year.

You were a big sister to Chloe and did a marvelous job with her. You have spent a lot of time with Harriet and little AJ. It gave you a feel of what it would be like to be a parent. Your mothering hormones must have been kicking in big time.

I began to understand why you were pushing a little to move our relationship along. If we were to have more than a couple of kids you needed to start sooner rather than later. We aren't getting any younger.

But because I have been away for awhile, I'm a little bit behind you in terms of yearning for that life. I need time to catch up to you.

I had planned a special night of dinner and dancing to make up for my insensitivity to your needs. But then you went out with Brumby and came back with that ring." continued a despondent Harm.

"I wasn't going to go out with him Harm. But you pissed me off when you decided to talk for me as though I wasn't there. I can take care of myself, you know that.

That why I went out with him, to let you know I can speak for myself. I don't need anyone to fight my battles. I really did want to spend the last night in Australia with you." replied Sarah, who still had tears in her eyes.

But they weren't tears of sadness, but tears of relief that Harm was talking to her about how he felt about her.

"I know you can take care of yourself Sarah, but I was tired of him always bothering you when he knew you only wanted to be with me. All I wanted to do was to put an end to it." replied Harm.

"I know Harm, but you can't always be the knight in shining armor. Sometimes you have to let people fight their own battles. I only went out with him to let you know that I'm the one who gets to make the decisions that affect me not you.

My only intention to seeing him that night was to say goodbye to a friend. It was probably going to be the last time that I would ever see him." responded a solemn Sarah.

"But you're engaged to him Sarah." wailed Harm.

"Harm, I'm not engaged to him. It's only a remembrance ring." replied a tired Sarah.

"Ok Sarah. You look like you are getting tired and cold. Are you ready to go back to the house?" asked a concerned but relieved Harm. He knew he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Yes, I think so Harm." replied Sarah.

"We can talk about this some more when we get back to DC. Let's just enjoy being here together the next couple of days." smiled Harm.

"Ok Harm. I would like that." smiled a happy marine.

They walked back to his mother's house with their arms wrapped around each other's waist. Trish smiled when she saw them walking back up the beach. She had seen them fighting earlier and Sarah running off.

She had been disappointed in Harm. She knew he was a better person then that. She was relieved to see him go after her a few minutes later.

She was happy that they could fight with each other and still be able to resolve their differences. It was the making of a strong long-lasting relationship. Soon she might have that daughter she had always wanted.

Before Harm and Sarah left, Sarah had a talk with Trish. Sarah told her of the big fight they had the other night. How she had run off and Harm had came after her.

That they resolved the problems by sitting down, talking and listening really hard to what the other person had to say and not inferring to think what the other was going to say.

Trish told Sarah that they had taken the first step towards a successful relationship. She told Sarah that all couples fight, but the successful ones find a way that allows both sides to win.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **_Trip Down Under_**

Author: _rooster dawn_

Rating: G

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Boomerang I & II

Summary: Harm fights with Mac and they come to an understanding.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed_

_epilog_

_14 Feb 00_

JAG headquarters

A three weeks later Sarah was in her office fiddling with the ring on her right hand. She would take it off and put it on her left, then the right hand, and then repeat the process all over again.

She did this for twenty minutes before Harm walked into her office. He had been watching her playing with her ring from his office through the window. He decided to put an end to it.

"Good morning Sarah. How are you doing today?" asked Harm smugly.

Sarah was starting to glow. Harm had been calling her Sarah, her given name the last couple of months. She always felt so good when he did. She felt so special. She wondered what he wanted.

"I'm fine flyboy. What do you want?" replied a curious Sarah.

Harm was going to put an end to this ring business once and for all. He would confront her about the ring. He would take the ring off her right hand and put it on her left hand.

He would challenge her to either send the ring back or get engage to Brumby. He then went about it and took the ring off her right hand and put it on her left hand.

"Don't you think this is where the ring belongs. If it's not then you should send it back to him. You shouldn't be stringing him along with false hopes." demanded a resentful Harm.

Now Sarah's mind was working much quicker then Harm's this morning. She had baited the trap and Harm had been snared in it.

"I accept your proposal Harm!" said a gleeful Sarah.

Harm was confused now. What had just happened.

"What?" asked Harm.

She got up and walked out of her office to the main office area. She called everyone over together. Harm was wondering what she was going to do. It looked like she was going to make an announcement.

He was sure that he had pushed her into accepting Brumby marriage proposal. What had he done? Was he going to lose her afterall? He was about to go back into his office when he heard what she said. He was totally stunned.

"Everybody, Please! May I have your attention! I have something I would like to share with all of you. Just a few minutes in my office I had a very pleasant conversation with Commander Rabb. He has asked me to marry him and I have accepted." smiled a very happy Sarah.

She turned and smiled her very special upturn at the corner smile at Harm while everybody came over and congratulated her. Harm's jaw fell to the floor. What had just happen he wondered? He didn't remember asking her to marry him.

All he did was move the ring to her left hand and challenged her to either send the ring back or get engage to the man. He did remember her saying she accepted his proposal. She had out foxed him.

There was no way he could deny the proposal to anyone now. It would make her look bad and foolish. It would hurt her deeply. He would have to play along for the time being.

He would have to deal with Sarah later in a more private setting. Before he knew it he was being pull to the center of the office area where Sarah was.

She smiled and said "Gotcha." He smiled and gave her a kiss. Sarah had outsmarted Harm. She had gotten him to do what she knew he wanted to do but was afraid to do without realizing it.

Later that night they were having dinner at Sarah's place. They had just finished a nice dinner and were drinking coffee on the sofa.

"You were a very funny lady this morning." offered Harm.

"How so flyboy?" asked Sarah.

"You know Sarah. About that marriage proposal you know I didn't ask you to marry me." questioned Harm.

"You didn't? After all the talks that we have been having the last few weeks, combined with your demands of this morning. I thought you wanted me to choose between you and Mic.

You did put the ring on my left hand didn't you? Isn't that what a man does when he asks a woman to marry him?" smiled Sarah.

"Yeah, but ... " started Harm.

"There is no buts flyboy. And you owe me a ring. We can talk some more when you get me one. This doesn't mean that we are going to get married tomorrow Harm.

It just means we are committing ourselves to exploring our feelings for one another more openly." replied Sarah.

"I guess you're right Sarah. I do love you." smile Harm

"I love you too Harm." smile a very happy Sarah.

17 Sep 00

Naval Academy Chapel

Annapolis

Seven months later Harm and Sarah got their families and friends together for their wedding. It was a beautiful one. Reverend Johnson asked them to say their vows.

"Sarah, you are the love of my life. I knew you were special the first day I met you in the rose garden. I realized then that I couldn't just smile and charm you into doing whatever I wanted.

I had to earn your respect. You have always been there for me watching out for my six. You have supported me without questions as I dealt with my obsessions.

Above all you have help me find out what really happen to my father which allow me to move on and love you. I love you Sarah MacKenzie. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Harm, I love you with all my heart and soul. I'm a better person for knowing you. You have helped me deal with the demons of my past so that I can move on.

You have given me confidence in myself and raise my self-esteem. I now believe I deserving of all the happiness and love of a good man. I know I can love and be love. These are wonderful gifts you have given to me. I love you Harm."

The Reverend Johnson pronounced them husband and wife. They shared a wonderful kiss. They held the reception at the officer's club. They all ate and drank well.

There was a lot jovial activities shared by one and all. Harm and Sarah dance the night away before leaving for their honeymoon.

**_The End._**


End file.
